


Honeymoon Phase

by Pronkbaggins



Category: Refrigerator - Fandom
Genre: Refrigerator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pronkbaggins/pseuds/Pronkbaggins
Summary: I found this in my scraps and have no clue what this is about.





	Honeymoon Phase

Everyone has a love story. 

The light caught the way the bridge of his nose wrinkled a bit in frustration. Pen scratched onto paper, erasing the words. He tapped it impatiently against the table and began writing anew: 

Everyone has gone through heartbreak, in one form or another.

Wrong, all wrong. The paper felt good crumpling in his hand. It felt even better to toss it aside. 

Heath whirled around in the old office chair he had kept from his old roommate. The chair always squeaked and groaned. It sounded just the way it looked. 

His mind was crawling with words. The walls were covered with papers filled with words, yellowing at the edges and flapping from the rotating breeze of the small electric fan on his desk. Yet, the words would stop at the edge of his pen. They kept coming out all wrong. 

He tossed the pen aside and buried his face in the palms of his hands, his fingers finding their way through his wavy red hair. Frustration did not begin to cover this. 

The worst part about not being able to calm the words in his head was the fact that they would soon convert into that hollow pang. That hollow feeling. 

Soon, they would be there. They would be everywhere. The paper would still be blank. 

Heath stood up, determined to go get a snack to distract himself. He shoved aside the spare computer parts he had lying around the apartment. Another job that he didn’t have time to finish. 

He stood frozen in front of the white refrigerator. Something felt off. Before he could stop himself, he was seized by a memory. 

“I do care about you. Look, I kept all of your notes” 

An unnamed woman had gestured to her nice stainless steel refrigerator. The fridge was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and shorts. The refrigerator had also been covered in words, his words. 

“Does this look like something someone who doesn’t care would do?” 

Her gestures to the refrigerator had become more urgent now. 

He was back in the present. The refrigerator was blank.


End file.
